The present invention relates to a scissors-type lift, in particular to a vehicle lift which has a reduced height in the fully closed position, and which for this reason is defined as xe2x80x9clow-levelxe2x80x9d.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,346 discloses a lift (10) which comprises a scissors-type articulation with a plurality of arms, and an oleodynamic cylinder for generating a thrust force, in order to bring the said scissors-type articulation from a closed position to a partial or total lifting position. Additionally, the lift comprises a mobile lever which is pivoted at a fulcrum point. The fulcrum point is spaced from the direction of thrust, and the oleodynamic cylinder acts in a pivoting manner against the fulcrum. The mobile lever is pivoted further relative to a semi-fixed lever, which in turn is pivoted at a fulcrum point of the scissors-type articulation.
The arms of the scissors-type are connected to a lifting runway or platform, thus giving rise to upward thrust which can support a load. Lifts of this type are mostly used xe2x80x9crecessedxe2x80x9d, i.e. the lift is embedded in the ground by means of appropriate foundations, such that there is no obstruction on the ground, and in order to obtain more space which can be used in a working environment.
In order to be able to open the scissors-type articulation, the oleodynamic cylinder must have good inclination, so that lift, it is obviously necessary to have a foundation in the floor with a depth of no less than 250 mm.
However, in many working environments, conditions are such that it is not possible to produce such a deep foundation, since there is a floor which is less thick than the height of the foundation required in order to embed the scissors-type lift.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate this disadvantage by means of a xe2x80x9clow-levelxe2x80x9d scissors-type lift, which has a height no greater than 120 mm. This is possible by means of use of a lever-type kinematic mechanism as illustrated hereinafter.
The low-level scissors-type lift according to the present invention has the characteristics specified.